1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits; more specifically, it relates to a dual damascene wiring structure and method of fabricating the dual damascene wiring structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Dual damascene wiring, is used as a method of interconnecting semiconductor and other structures into integrated circuits because of the increased density over older interconnection methods. The industry is constantly looking for new dual damascene wiring structures that improve dual damascene wire fabrication and dual damascene wiring efficiency.